Buffy Meets Supernatural
by SliceOBread91
Summary: BUffy finds out she has Two Brothers and Hanks not her real dad whats gona happen R
1. Chapter 1

Buffy sat in the front room With Willow and Xander they where watching TV, in other words Scary movies Buffy sat on the floor while willow and Xander they had the Grudge 2 in.

it was on a really scary part when they heard a door creak and shut and Xander had to scream. "Xander it's just my mom" Buffy said looking at him weird

"oh I knew that I just didn't want you guys to feel left out when you Screamed" he said laughing sheepishly.

"Buffy" they looked over when they heard Buffy's mom yell

"mom where in the front room" Buffy yelled back not a minute later her mom walked in

"hey sweetie…. You guys know you have school tomorrow right" her mom said

"of course we know we where just gona leave" willow said getting up Xander followed her example Buffy got up to

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Buffy said

"by Buffy" they said and left Buffy picked up the bowl of popcorn and chips and took them to the kitchen dumping the bowls out

"so why are you so late"

"I got caught up with and old friend and his kids" she looked a little nervous but Buffy just shock it off

"cool"

"I'm picking you up early tomorrow"

"K I'll probably be in the library so just go straight there" Buffy yawned "I'll see ya tomorrow night mom" her mom nodded Buffy headed up to her room changed into

PJ's and went to bed . She had no clue that tomorrow her life would change for the better or worse she would have to choose.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy woke up early and got dressed she made sure to pack and extra stake in her pocket just in case, when she was ready she walked downstairs her mom was making coffee "hey mom I gota get there early me and will got a study k"

"sure" her mom said she got her coat and keys and they went out to the car and where on there way when Buffy got to school she immediately headed for the library like usual to check in with Giles

"hey Giles I'm here you have anything for me to do" she practically yelled and hoped up on the counter to sit "cuse I so don't want to go to Bi were suppose to have this test but I haven't studded"

"yes actually I need you to go and pick up a very important book for me can you do that" he said more then asked he looked a bit flustered

" ya sure anything to get out of school" he gave her the directions and she was off she got to the place and got the book it was a very BIG book 'ya Giles defiantly ordered this book' she put it in her bag and headed back she was walking by a café when something caught her eye she turned towards it and stopped dead in her tracks her mom was sitting with an older looking guy and two younger ones they looked like family, the only problem was that the older guy and her mom where kind of touchy felly like in the husband wife way her mom looked over at her, Buffy ran before the others saw her she mad it to the school in recorded time and went to the library "Giles I got that book" she put it on the counter "ummm. I'm gona head out I got some stuff to look into" she didn't wait for an answer she just left and headed to Willys to see if he knew anything when she got there it wasn't as packed "so willy where's everybody you usually have more people"

"hey slayer, word in town is there are some hunters that arrived into town a few days ago there's a big price on there head so all the demons and vamps are trying to get to them" willy said

"hunters like slayers" Buffy was seriously confused know

"no theses guys just hunt Demons, ghost just about anything they can get there hands on not as good at killing them as a slayer"

"you have any Idea what they look like"

" I got a photo that some demon Girl brought in here" he gave it to here she gasped it was the guys with her mom she had to get to her fast

"willy I'm keeping this" she left before he could complain she started running home 'mom I'm on my way'

Is she gona make it in time to save her mom, Is her mom really I danger??? You'll have to wait till the next chapter………….. R &R


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy Made it home but not before getting stopped by a few demons and Vamps. When she got home everything looked peaceful there was another car there and a truck with her moms it had to be the hunter's, she got inside and everything was in its place nothing broken she saw her mom and the hunters in the front room "Mom get away from them" she said walking over to her mom and pulling her away

"Buffy what are you doing I was gona pick you up" her mom said looking at her but Buffy ignored her "Buffy what's going on"

"I want you out of this house know" Buffy said to the Guys she was Mad no one endangered her mom and got away with it

"Hey know that's for your mother to decide" he never got to finish cuse a demon burst threw the door buff went to action immediately. Punching and Kicking it the guys where gona help but stopped and just stared in amazement as she took the demon out she made it fall to the ground and broke its neck

"that's why you gota leave your not putting my mother in danger of demon attacks every day till there all dead in this town" Buffy had Murder in her Eyes "now Get out before I make you get out"

"Buffy they cant leave there…." Her mother stopped for a sec and took a deep breath "your father and brothers"

"my fathers in Europe with his secretary and I'm an only child" Buffy said she crossed her arms "they cant stay every Demon in Sunnydale is after them"

"Buffy demons aren't real" her mom said

"explain the demon on the floor" Buffy looked at the demon on the floor "im so not cleaning that up… might as well call Giles" she headed for the phone

"hey.. how'd you do that your just a girl" She heard the shorter one say Buffy looked at him

"that's what I keep saying" she said and picked up the phone and called Giles "Giles….. no Giles I'm Ok…..Giles just listen, my mom saw me kill a Demon and so did some hunters….. No Giles I didn't mean to it kind of burst threw the door and I had to kill it….. just get over here and grab willow and xander to I need help cleaning up where I killed it" her hung up

"what does your librarian have to do with this" her mom said grabbing her arm and turning her around

"everything" she said, she looked at her cloths "I seriously gota change" she had some demon blood on her shirt which sucked "I'll be right back" Buffy head up to her room and changed into a different t-shirt 'nice' she grabbed a sword before heading down stairs they where all sitting away from the demon except the younger guys they where standing up

"what's with the sword" they taller one asked

"I gota protect you some how and next time there might be more" she leaned against the wall "so what's your names"

"I'm Sam this is Dean and that's our dad John" The tall one said know known as Sam

"Buffy here" her mom got up and gave her something it was what looked like a Birth Certificate

"mom what's this" Buffy asked taking it and looking at it

"it's your Birth Certificate" Buffy looked threw it where Hanks name was suppose to be Johns was there instead Buff's eyes widened and her heart beat quickened. Hank wasn't her Dad.

Wow what shockers… what'll Buffy do know? Will she stay and work it out or Run and protect Her family? You'll have to wait and see R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy sat down on the couch before she fainted she couldn't believe it Hank wasn't her dad, her mom lied to her, her whole life "I cant believe you lied to me my whole life" she jumped up and yelled "you didn't think to tell me I had hunters in my family"

"What are you talking about? Hunters? What are those?" her mom actually sounded puzzled

"how'd you know" John asked looking at her from where he sat

"Willy told me about you guys and that every demons after the bounty on your head, which puts my mom in danger" she crossed her arms across her chest "you may be my 'family' but I'm not gona let you get my mom hurt" she even used the air quoits

"we can help take car of her" said Sam

"no you cant Hunters are messy they leave a trail" they didn't get to continue because Giles walked in with willow and xander "hey guys Giles can you tell them we'll clean this up"

"we will? But its demon Goo" xander sounded like a little kid

"Xander just go get some wet towels" Buffy said "before I hurt you" He nodded and went to get towels while Giles told them about Buffy they had finally got it cleaned up and the demon moved into the neighbors back yard when they came back in her mom was ghost white and her new 'family' looked slightly shocked "mom" Buffy walked over to her mom "say something"

"how come you didn't tell me" her moms voice sounded sound but mad

"tell you what that I'm a slayer I couldn't, it would have put you in danger even more then you already are know that they should up" she glared daggers at her new 'family'

"there your Family Buffy they came to see you"

"what" Giles, willow and xander all hand confused looks on there face's

"You guys should go home I'll explain in Full detail tomorrow" they nodded and left Buffy started heading for her room "I'm gona go out" Buffy gave her mom a betrayed looked and walked up to her room what they didn't know was that, that was the last time they'd see her for quit a while.

She ran again… no surprise there…. Is her mom gona be safe with out her? Will her new found 'family' be able to protect her? Find out next time on Buffy meets supernatural……….R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy walked into the crummy apartment she was staying at in LA ya she had gone all the way to LA when she ran she was pretty sure her mom was safe with the hunters and of course will and xander, when she got to LA she got a job as a waitress she went by Annie her middle name no one knew her here which was awesome once and a while she'd call willow to check on her mom but she didn't tell them where she was apparently her new 'Family' had left and her mom was alone, Buffy thought it was time to go back she had already been gone for like three months so she packed everything she had and got a bus ticket home no one knew she was coming home not even will, she finally made it so Sunnydale it looked kind of dead luckily it was daylight out she immediately headed home to see her mom when she walked in her mom was on the couch reading some papers. "Mom" Buffy said her mom looked up and smiled and ran towards her hugging her

"Buffy I missed you so much" her mom said

"ya I know" they sat on the couch

"Graduation's next week you know"

"ya I know" Buffy looked at her mom "I've gota go talk to Giles I'll be back I promise" her mom nodded and Buffy headed over to the school and went to the library and of course Giles was there "Giles I'm back"

"Buffy where have you been" Giles asked coming out of his office

"LA" she sat on the counter "Giles I learned some stuff about the mayor he's a demon and at graduation he'll eat everyone that's there"

"dear lord" Giles sat down "are you sure"

"Positive I met someone in LA who knows about him they told me everything"

"we have to stop him"

"I know and I got a plan" she told him about having to blow up the school in order to stop him

"and it's the only way?" Giles asked

"ya it is I thought it threw on my way back"

"ok then were gona have to get every graduating Senior in on this and of course the parents"

"yup which you can handle me will and xander will get the supplies…. Ok good later" Buffy got off the counter and left she headed to get will and xander from the lunch room when they saw her they immediately tackled her but didn't knock her over

"Buffy where you have been" willow said

"LA"

"Why'd you leave we had trouble killing demons and Vamps without you" Xander was kind of pouting

"There's no time for that we gota blow up the school"

"what" they both had confused looks on their faces

"the mayors a demon and in order to kill him we gota blow up the school"

"were getting funny looks" xander whispered

"lets go talk outside" they nodded and headed outside to sit on the bench Buffy told them all about what she heard and what the plan was

"I cant believe he's gona try and kill us" willow said

"I know that's why were gona stop him" Xander said

"ya at graduation" Buffy said they all had a look of determination… there only choice is to kill the mayor/ demon in order to save there town..

What'll happen next will they succeed? Will someone come and help? Will Buffy ever accept her brothers and Dad? Find out next time on…… Buffy Meets Supernatural


	6. Chapter 6

They had finally gotten all the stuff and had put it in the library they had one more day until graduation. There was a shocker the day after Buffy got her 'dad' and 'brothers' showed up I bet you can guess how that happened coughs-her mom-coughs and they don't even know what's going on all they know is Buffy doesn't want her mom at her graduation

Buffy walked into the library to check out there arsenal "Ok good and this'll blow up the inter school?" she asked looking at Aaron

"yup no chance the mayor/demon will survive" he said grinning

"ok good know get out of here before Snyder suspects anything" he nodded and left

Giles walked up behind her

"so it's all ready then" he said/asked

"ya it is, I'm making my mom stay home and my new family doesn't suspect anything as far as I know"

"go home and gets some rest tomorrows a big day" Giles looked at her "be safe" Buffy nodded

"you to Giles and make sure no one knows what's in here till the big bang" he nodded and Buffy left and headed home to get some serious rest for tomorrow cuse hey blowing up your school and a Demon will take a lot out of ya and she needed all the strength she could get when she got home everyone was in the front room "if this is about graduation I'm sorry mom but you just cant go you have to stay home"

"Buffy what's going on tomorrow" her mom asked "john and your brothers can help"

"no they cant just cuse there hunters doesn't mean they can help me with this" she bent down in front of her mom "just promise me you wont go tomorrow please mom" she pleaded with her mom

"I promise but they have to go with you just incase"

"ok but if they die so not my fault" Buffy stood up "I'm going to bed got a big day tomorrow' she headed up to her room awaiting the day of graduation.

Ok so its short but I bet you'll keep reading just to find out what happened next well you might just have to wait.. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

The Day was finally there Graduation Day, the day they got to blow up the school and the mayor. There where chairs all around and a podium and the seniors where in there cap and gown hiding weapons underneath willow was the only one missing she was off finishing something they all took a seat and waited. Snyder was the first to talk

Snyderwalked up to the podium to speak "Congratulations to the class of 1999. You all proved more or less adequate. This is a time of celebration, so: sit still and be quiet. (Surveys the students) Spit out that gum. - Please welcome our distinguished guest speaker: Richard Wilkins the 3rd. (to one of the students) I saw that gesture. You see me after graduation." He turned and clapped as the mayor got up and walked over, willow finally showed up and sat by Buffy

"am I to loate to fight" she whispered the mayor was all ready to talk

He cleared his throat as he looked at all the students "Well. What a day this is! - Special day. Today is our centennial the one hundreds anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale, and I know what that means to all you kids: not - a darn thing. Because today something much more important happens: today you all graduate from high school. Today all the pain, all the work, all the excitement is finally over. And what's a hundred years of history compared to that? You know what kids?"

Buffy looked horrified along with willow "OMG he's gona do the inter speech"

"just ascend already" willow said

"Evil"

The mayor continued"… for all of you it may be that there is a place in Sunnydale's history, whether you like it or not. It's been a long road getting here. For you… for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times,… and there has been grief. There's been loss. Some people who should be here today… aren't" Buffy was listening but not really (onestly who would) "But we are. - Journey's end. And what is a journey? Is it just… distance traveled? Time spent?" the mayor started looking a bit shaky "No. It's what happens on the way, it the things that happen to you. At the end of the journey you're not the same. Today is about change" willow was looking ready to fight "Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend… to a higher level" he paused for a sec "Nothing will ever be the same" the mayor looked a bit shady "Nothing." He looks up. Buffy and the other students look up to see the sun being totally blocked. The Mayor flinched in pain. Then swallows and continues his speech: "And so as we look back on…" Pain hits him again and he turns half to the side groaning "on the events that brought us to this day" pain hit him again

"come on Hurry up already" Buffy muttered

The mayor looked like he was gona sweat "We… he stops in pain again" all the students are watching tensely "we must all…" He screams the students and the faculty looked at each other uneasily "It has begun. My destiny." He smiled "It's a little sooner then I expected I had this whole section on civic pride….." he shuffled threw his cards " But I guess we'll just skip to the big finish!" Buffy and willow along with everyone else watched on as day turned to night and the mayor started to change. The students watched on as the parents looked scarred and turned to leave.

"Now" Buffy yelled, everyone threw off there robs pulling out flame throwers and cross bows, and other weapons. "Flame units" students with flam throwers started to shoot the mayor with them. The mayor screamed and Buffy nodded and xander. The plan was ready to be put into action.

I think it's a little longer, we'll I think the next chapter will be the last not sure any who, I might do a sequale everyone will just have to wait and see


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I'm back, I decided that this is gona be the last chap and I'm gona do a sequel YAA anyway here it is.

The fight had finally begun flam throwers where going off along with cross bows going off the next thing they know there hearing there parents scream, Buffy turned to see Vampires ready to eat there parents "Crap" she said "Xander get some of the strong ones to help the parents" he nodded and sent some off them to help them while Buffy searched for John, Sam and Dean she found them with the parents fighting Vamps. She turned towards the mayor and pulled faiths knife out "Hey Over here" she tried to get it's attention "snack guy" he looked at the knife and growled "you recognize this it's faiths I gutted her with it slid threw her like she was butter" she started running with him following her all the way threw the school to the library where all the supplies were she climbed out the window as the mayor stopped and looked around

"well Darn" he said and the whole School blew up taking the mayor with it

Outside with Buffy and the others they where watching the school burn "wow that was some Explosion" Dean said Sam nodded

"ya" Xander And Oz Said they could here fire trucks in the distance coming towards them

"we'll at least he's gone" Willow said

"and The School" Cordelia said Buffy just sat down

"someone want to wake me when college starts" she said lying down

"We'll" John said

"WE survived" Oz said

"ya I know what a battle" Cordelia said

"no that High School" he said they looked at the school "lets take a moment" Buffy got up and started walking along with everybody else "and where done" what a battle they all servived and went to college except Buffy who chose to go with her dad and Brothers


End file.
